dragonagefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
审判庭
} |name = 审判庭 |icon = |image = Inquisition heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |motto = |type = 军事/政治 |headquarters = 天擎 （当代审判庭） |leaders = 初代审判庭： Ameridan （审判官） 当代审判庭： 审判官 （全局） 考伦 （军事） http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/news/character-profile-cullen 约瑟芬·蒙蒂耶 （政治） ''http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/humans/josephine 蕾莉安娜 （情报）[http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3432915 Dragon Age: Inquisition Developer Interview with BioWare's Cameron Lee - AusGamers.com]'' 23rd April, 2014 |ranks = 审判官 大使审判玩家视频 General''www.gameinformer.com - The Return Of Races In Dragon Age: Inquisition'' 司令 Captain LieutenantFrom Bioware Twitch Stream, 25 October, 2014. http://youtu.be/bKSxPWkGFMw?t=6m28s Corporal Rosslin. Agent Recruit |races = Any |location = 费罗登 PC Gamer Magazine: Issue 246, pp 24-25 奥莱伊 |appearances = 龙腾世纪II （提及） 龙腾世纪：分裂 （提及） 龙腾世纪：审判 }} The first Inquisition was a group of people who, following the First Blight, rose up to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics. The Inquisition later allied with the Chantry, abandoning its original name and splitting itself into the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved September 17, 2012. In 9:41 Dragon, the Inquisition is rebuilt to address a cataclysmic event called The Breach. 初代审判庭 In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. The Inquisition was formed around -100 Ancient with the goal of protecting the people from the "tyranny of magic" in whatever form it might take; blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved September 17, 2012. A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Codex entry: The Seekers of Truth Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative. In 1:20 Divine, the newly founded Chantry found common cause with the Inquisition and they signed the Nevarran Accord.Gaider, D. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. p. 412. As part of the agreement, the Inquisition became the new martial arm of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and its senior members became known as the Seekers of Truth. Another result was the creation of the Circle of Magi, with the Templars serving as wardens for the Circle prisons. 当代审判庭 Some time after the Revolt at the White Spire in 9:40 Dragon, the Inquisition is reformed. Like its ancient predecessor, the new Inquisition is an independent body, beholden to none. The reformed organization's mission is to track down and suppress the agents of chaos threatening Thedas, close the Breach, and restore order. The Inquisition's sovereignty however is derived from the allies who validate it and as the Inquisition's influence spreads, many will begin to look to it as a beacon of law that must bring justice upon criminal parties. What form that justice takes however is dependent on how the Inquisitor applies it to each situation. Sometimes the Inquisition's allies will request the Inquisition's expertise on other matters, such as counsel or protection. The modern Inquisition, in a fledgling state, begins with the interrogation of Varric Tethras by Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Varric Character Profile. The Inquisition's reconstruction is, in fact, a back-up plan by Divine Justinia V in case of a calamity within the Chantry or if her attempt to restore peace between mages and templars failed.AusGamers Interview with Cameron Lee. Justinia hoped that with enough support, the Inquisition could challenge the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages. The Divine's servants searched for a worthy candidate to lead the Inquisition, such as the Warden or Hawke, but they both had disappeared. Following the massive explosion that killed the Divine and the Conclave, Thedas falls into chaos as the Breach threatens to consume the world. The late Divine's writ was invoked by her Hands, Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana, declaring the Inquisition reborn and independent of Chantry authority. However, the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, calling them heretics for harbouring the Inquisitor, who had been labeled the Herald of Andraste by witnesses from the failed conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 当代审判庭成员 领导人 * 审判官 — 当代审判庭的领袖以及龙腾世纪：审判的玩家控制角色。 * 考伦·卢瑟福 — 前任圣殿武士以及审判庭'军事'指挥官。 * 约瑟芬·蒙蒂耶 — 管理审判庭'人脉'的维和大使。 * 蕾莉安娜 — 前任吟游诗人以及负责搜集审判庭'情报'的间谍大师，除此之外还是审判庭的创始人之一，被官方称之为总管。同时也是前任教皇的左手。 重要人物 * Argent, an agent * Belinda Darrow, an agent * 卡珊德拉·潘塔伽斯特，同伴之一，审判庭的创始人之一，同时也是前任教皇的右手； * Cillian, an agent * Dagna, Arcanist of the Inquisition * Hall, an agent * Helisma Derington, a tranquil mage scholar * Katari, an agent * Korbin, an agent * Lace Harding, lead scout and lieutenant * Luka, an agent * Minaeve, a mage scholar and creatures researcher * Neria, an agent * Rion, an agent * Rylen, a former Templar and Cullen's second-in-command * Sidony, an agent * 索拉斯，同伴之一，精灵异教徒； * Tamar, an agent * Thornton, an agent * 瓦里克·泰萨斯，同伴之一，矮人商会成员之一。 可招募成员 * 黑墙，同伴之一，灰袍守护者； * 科尔，同伴之一，怜悯之灵（在来到塞达斯之前）； * 多利安，同伴之一，来自塔文特帝国的贵族法师； * 铁牛，同伴之一，铁牛冲锋队的队伍首领； * 塞拉，同伴之一，血手珍妮的朋友组织中的一员； * 薇薇安，同伴之一，来自蒙西玛的首席法师。 纹章 *After the establishment of the Nevarra Accord the Inquisition divided into the Templar Order & the Seekers of Truth. This is reflected in their heraldries, as the Inquisition's sigil was split in two: the Blade of Mercy became the Templars' icon, while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. 小事记 * In The Sims 3 University Life there are various mobile phone skins, one called "Age of Dragon" which has an Inquisition theme.See caption from The Sims 3 University Life. 参见 图库 InquisitionSymbol.jpg|审判庭的标志。 E3 2013 Screen21.jpg|卡珊德拉·潘塔伽斯特和审判庭的士兵们。 Lelianna_01_WM.jpg|蕾莉安娜佩戴着审判庭的标志。 Planning.png|审判庭会议。 Inquisition mug.jpg|A coffee mug branded with Inquisition heraldry sold by BioWare AdvisorAssemble.jpg|审判者与她的顾问进行会议。 Secrets_Advisor_Page.jpg|“情报”顾问界面。 Dragon-age-concept07.png|Inquisition concept art 参考